Emotion
by rukiharem
Summary: Au. For UXR drabble contest at UXR BA forum. How will Ulqui deal with Ori's death? And why did Ruki appeared out of no where trying to kill Ulqui. RukiUlquiOri


**Disclaimers**: obviously I don't own Bleach

**Warnings**: Ooc-ness, implied yuri(?), oh and Rukia have anger issues so she might swear a little.

**Word counts**: 973 (It says more than 1000 b/c I talk too much)

* * *

Ulquiorra walks slowly toward his apartment complex. The dark and cold gloomy winter night prick at the expose skin of his pale face. His breath was visible for one second and disperses into the air as he breath steadily.

When Ulquiorra finally return to his cold apartment, he let out a whispered 'Tadaima" and waited in the eerily quiet complex expecting a cheery 'Okaeri' from his beautiful orange haired lover and to be fiancé. But reality came crashing down on him when he remembered that his fiancé had died in a car accident two weeks ago. Leaving only memories of her to linger in his mind.

Ulquiorra didn't cry when he saw her body lay on the stretcher hauled away by the paramedics. He didn't cry at the funeral, while looking at her face smiling sweetly on the photo they had put on the tombstone. Ulquiorra doesn't know why no tears had shed for her when she had past away. While others, her friends, cried openly at her grave. He, her suppose to be husband, did not even drop a tear. Some said he was cruel, others said it'll take time for the impact to sink in. So he waited for the tears to come, none had come after two weeks. Ulquiorra still waited for the tears, to release.

Ulquiorra put down the foods for two on his kitchen table and turn on the lights. The sights of his apartment in complete disarray welcome him. Someone had completely destroyed his apartment in a fit of anger, everything was on the ground either broken or ripped. Ulquiorra look impassively at the small form that curl in a ball form in the middle of his apartment surrounded by the damages that she had made. Ulquiorra felt a relief in his heart, '_she_ is still here. '

Ulquiorra walk around the broken vases and CDs on the floor carefully. When he was next to her, he bent down and quirk his lip in amusement that she must have exhausted herself destroying his apartment again. Her face was peaceful and seems almost blissful, she must be dreaming about _her_. Ulquiorra wraps one arm beneath her legs and his other arm hug her securely to him as he lifts her form off the cold floor. He walks to his bedroom, and gently put her down on his bed. Ulquiorra softly caressed her face. He observes her face scrunched up a little from his touch and smile bitterly thinking how she loathes him.

Ulquiorra felt her stir and realized she was about to wake up so he quickly straddle her and pin both her arms on top of her head. Rukia's eyes jerk open the moment she felt a body pinning her down. Her burning violet-blue eyes look into glowing emerald of his.

"Murderer, get the fuck off of me." She spit with venom.

Ulquiorra didn't budge, "No, woman." Instead he lean his face closer to her. His eyes never leave hers, he smirk in triumphant in seeing her cold eyes flashed with a different emotion, uncertainty perhaps. But her eyes return to the defiance stubbornness, as it stares back at him.

"Don't you dare, you—" Ulquiorra cut her off, and crushed his lips with hers in a punishing kiss. Ulquiorra had enough; he had to deal with this angry bitch everyday since two weeks ago.

_**Flashback (Two weeks ago)**_

_After his fiancé's funeral, this crazy pint of a midget just appeared at his doorstep and started to attack him. Yelling bullshit how he was the one who killed Orihime. _

_He had to wrestled her down and pin her to the freaking floor so she wouldn't continue on her angry rampage. He was lucky she didn't do too many lasting damage. He got a couple of bruises here and there from the crazy midget's super punches. _

'_Who are you? And why are you attacking me?' Ulquiorra demanded calmly._

_Rukia stayed silent for a moment, "Why the hell should I tell you, murderer?" She hissed._

"_If you don't tell me I'll call the police and charge you for assault and trespassing." Ulquiorra threatened putting more of his weight on her for emphasis._

_Rukia winced a bit, "S-shit, fine. Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you, now let me go so I can kick your ass for killing Orihime." Rukia squirm furiously. _

"_No, not until you tell me why do you care for Orihime so much." Ulquiorra was suspicious, none of Orihime's friend had reacted as extreme as this girl. He can recall how Orihime excitedly talk about her friend but when she start to talk about the Kuchiki Rukia, he can she the gentle blush on her cheeks and the soft smile in her eyes. Now his suspicion heightened even further seeing the Kuchiki Rukia herself._

"_I loved her." Kuchiki Rukia stated in a serious tone. Looking at him with those deadly intoxicating sapphire blue eyes._

**_End Flashback_**

Ulquiorra felt a sharp pain of jealousy in his heart. But afraid to explore further if was he jealous of Rukia or…Orihime. Ulquiorra deepen the kiss, showing her how angry she had made him. Rukia had made him feel these emotions in his heart in just two weeks that Orihime could not make him feel even to the day she die. Ulquiorra was angry, sad, and jealous, frustrate, and confuse, hopeful and it's all because of this vexing woman.

He finally released her mouth to allow her to breath but brought his arm to wrap around her firmly against his chest. He pressed her ears to his chest.

"Look what you've done to me, woman."

Rukia pushed him off suddenly and walk out of the bedroom. "I'm hungry." She whispered but he heard it clearly.

Ulquiorra smirk, 'Is it my imagination, or did she just blushed,' and follow only a second after.

* * *

Yay! I'm not entirely happy with it but...*shrugs* The deadline is in two days.

Its suppose to be angst-y but end up seems comedic to me. wth? lol.


End file.
